the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Lilo version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) Extras with Lilo: Stitch (Lilo and Stitch; as Lilo's boyfriend), Chip, and Dale (Chip n' Dale; Rescue Rangers; as Lilo's brothers) Toto: Pikachu (Pokémon; He can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion) Tin Man: Ballistamon (Digimon Fusion) Cowardly Lion: Donkey Kong Extra with DK: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Ozma: Megara/Meg (Hercules (1997); Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Meg: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extra companions: Hercules (Hercules (1997); His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), and Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings (Super Mario Brothers franchise; Their dream is to own a cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) Mombi/Extra with Gnorga: Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Good Witch of the South: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) Wicked Witch of the East: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); Already deceased) Munchkins: Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Meowth (Pokemon) Emerald City Cabby: Fagin (Oliver and Company) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) Wizard: Professor Oak (Pokemon) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: King Llort (A Troll in Central Park) Flying Monkeys: All Bad Trolls (A Troll in Central Park) Poppies: Aquatic Frogmen (OC characters) Kalidah: Marshmallow (Frozen) Witch's wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Witch's crows: Stays the same Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Stays the same Meg's real parents: Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin (1992)) Aunt Em: Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) Uncle Henry: David Kaweena (Lilo and Stitch) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Elena, Teresa, and Yuki (Lilo and Stitch) Extras with the Kansas group: Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch), Tulio, and Chel (The Road to El Dorado; With Tulio and Chel as Lilo, Chip, and Dale's adoptive parents) Almyra Gulch: Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) Professor Marvel: Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Lilo) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Stitch) and Topaz Gloves (For Chip and Dale) Extra magic weapon: Elemental Sword List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Lilo) 3 Pixie Hollow Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Angel, Pikachu, Aurora, Three Good Fairies, and Fairies) 4 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Fairies) 5 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Meg) 6 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Lilo) 7 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Shoutmon, Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, and Pikachu) 8 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Aunt Figg) 9 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Ballistamon, Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, Pikachu, and Shoutmon) 10 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Meg) 11 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by DK, Diddy, Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, Pikachu, Shoutmon, and Ballistamon) 12 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Meg, Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, Pikachu, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, DK, Diddy, and Hercules) 13 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Koopalings) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Koopalings, Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, Pikachu, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, DK, Diddy, Meg, and Hercules) 15 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (Performed by Lilo and Meg) 16 Healing Incantation (Performed by Meg) 17 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Aunt Figg) 18 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Lilo, Meg, and DK) 19 Aquatic Frogmen Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Lilo's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 22 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Lilo's group, mostly DK) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Lilo, Meg, Stitch, and Hercules) 24 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (Performed by Lilo's group, except Lilo) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Oak) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Lilo's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Lilo's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Gnorga, Aunt Figg, and Winkie Guards) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Lilo) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Shoutmon, Ballistamon, DK, Diddy, Hercules, and Koopalings) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Meg) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Aurora, Three Good Fairies, Lilo's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Lilo) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Lilo version) Chapter 2: Mousey's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Cobra’s Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Pixie Hollow/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Meg's Life in Aunt Figg's Tower/Hercules Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Shoutmon/Aunt Figg's Manipulation on Meg Chapter 7: Meeting Ballistamon/Hercules Takes Meg Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting DK and Diddy/Meg, Kirby, and Hercules Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Meg, Kirby, and Hercules/Meeting the Koopalings Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Lilo version) Chapter 11: Iggy and Lemmy's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: Marshmallow's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Meg Stands Up to Aunt Figg Chapter 14: Aquatic Frogmen/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Lilo’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Gnorga and Aunt Figg Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Lilo version) Chapter 18: Lilo, Stitch, Chip, Dale, Pikachu, and Meg Captured/Meg Deceived by Aunt Figg Chapter 19: Chip, Dale, Pikachu, and Kirby Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Meg Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Lilo version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Lilo version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Lilo version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Lilo Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Lilo version) For third and final sequel: Megara of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies